Potty Mouth
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A oneshot ChibiTurtle fic. Raph's mouth gets him in trouble.


**A/N:** I wanted to try to write a chibi turtle ficlet. It's based more around the new toon then any other universe but hey it go either way.

**Potty Mouth: **

By: LOSTrocker

"DAMMIT!" Raph slipped up, he cursed and Mikey heard him.

"Aww!" Mikey said. "You said a dirty word! I'm tellin'!"

"No yer not!" demanded Raph and went to chase down his little brother before he could get to their father.

Raph caught up with him and had him pinned on the ground but that didn't mean Mikey was going to give up. He fought back. The two were rolling around on the floor causing much damange as they tried to tie down one another.

Splinter was in his room trying to meditate. Keyword: trying. He sighed. It seemed his sons were at it again. He thought it would be Leo and Raph but when he entered the living room and found it was Mikey and Raph he was surprised. These two hardly ever fought. "Raphael! Michaelangelo!"

At the sound of their master's voice, the two quickly got up. "He started it!" Mikey quickly went to accuse the hothead beside him with a finger.

"Did not!" Raph came at his own defense.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter ordered.

The chaos didn't only cause Splinter's attention but the other two brother's as well. Leo came out of the dojo and Donnie came out from behind his computer to join their sensai on the floor.

"Do not make me ask again." Splinter warned his two sons.

Mikey answered before Raph could. "He said a bad word! I'm not goin' to say it but I can tell ya it started with a d and ended in a it!"

"Tatle tell." Raph called his brother under his breath.

Splinter heard him. "Is that true?"

"No." lied Raph.

Splinter shook his head, seeing right through his son's lie. "I really do not like you using such language Raphael."

"Why?" Raph questioned angerily. "It ain't gonna hurt nobody."

"You are wrong on that Raphael." Splinter corrected. "Words do hurt, and are very vulgar." he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap."

"What?!" Raph shreked.

"Ha! ha!" Mikey laughed, which was a mistake.

"Do not be too quick to laugh my son, Raphael is not the only one who will be punished today." Splinter made known.

Mikey's laughter came to a stop. "What but daddy!"

"No buts." Splinter warned. "Michaelangelo, I want ten flips from you."

"How come?" Mikey asked with a pout.

"One should always back up on his brother, no matter how much wrong he does." All though he said this to Mikey, his eyes always went to Leo's direction.

Leonardo could not turn away from his father's gaze. "Yes sensai." he agreed with a bow.

Donnie bowed as well.

Splinter gave a swift nod in his other two son's way. They showed great respect today, hence why he was returning it. He turned back to his more stubborn sons just in time to see Mikey trying to tiptoe away. "MICHAELANGELO!" he yelled.

Mikey came to a hult. "Eh, it was worth a shot." he said and went about to do his ten flips.

"You will join him Raphael." Splinter said.

"What for?" he asked angerily.

"For lying to me when you know what you did." Splinter answered. "Go."

Raph for once did as told. He didn't feel like getting into anymore trouble today by his own or someone's account. However, he was done before Mikey was. It was a silent challenge to remind his younger brother just who was the strongest just in case this should happen again. When he was done, he went before Master Splinter to take his punishment.

"There is no need for an audience today," Splinter said to Donnie and Leo. "You two may go."

Mikey was finished, and came up beside Mikey. Splinter sighed. "You may go too."

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Mikey bolted before anyone could catch him.

Splinter took Raph into the bathroom. "This hurts me more then it will you but you must learn Raphael." Splinter replied as he grabbed the soap.

Raph prepared for the worst. Splinter took his time. Raph thought it would go on forever but Splinter stopped. By the time he was done, Raph's mouth was filled with soap, and it wasn't very tasteful. When he was finished, Splinter took his leave so his stubborn son could think about what he did. Once Raph made sure his father was done, he spit the soap out.

From this point on, Raph tried to be careful to watch his language when he was home. The soap just wasn't enough to keep his potty mouth quiet. It would take more then soap to clean him out.

Damn would become one of his favorites later on...

Fin.


End file.
